


30 Days

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 30 day smut challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, Kink, Light Bondage, Long-Distance Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Porn, Public Sex, Red Snowing - Freeform, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Skype, Smut, Snowing - Freeform, Sometimes plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Throuple, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, lubrication, red Charming, red snow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: 30 days of Red Snowing smut.





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, so I saw this challenge on Tumblr going around, 30 days of smut for any couple/throuple. Some of these will be the three of them, some will be just two. It doesn’t mean that anyone is cheating on anyone, in this relationship, they are allowed to have sex without the other there. Any hate comments will be removed. This is also rated M for obvious reasons. If smut isn’t your thing, don’t read.
> 
> Day 1 is first time. Set before the curse was set.

Ruby let out a deep breath as she entered Snow’s chambers. She looked from David to Snow, who were leaning back in bed, smiling at her encouragingly. Ruby knew that she wanted it, she had been dreaming of it for so long. She had sex before with Snow and also David, but this would be their first time together. They had been together as a polyamorous couple and had yet to have sex together.

 

“This is new,” David assured her. “For all of us.”

“What if I mess up?” Ruby asked.

“You won’t, I promise.”

Snow grinned. “Trust me, there’s no way you could screw that up.”

 

Ruby lowered her robe and smirked when she saw her spouses’ faces light up. She walked slowly towards them on purpose, licking her lips as she did. Pulling back the covers, she saw that David was already aroused. She giggled, stroking his cock.

 

“Someone’s excited,” she whispered.

“Can we get started?” He asked.

“One second.”

 

Ruby leaned in, kissing him for a moment before doing the same to Snow. The latter woman wrapped her arms around Ruby’s bare breast, pulling her closer to her. She pushed her locks away from her neck, kissing it. David straddled Ruby, gazing down at the two loves of his lives, grinning widely.

 

“I love you both,” he murmured.

“And we love you,” Ruby told him, stroking his cheek. “Now come on, I want to feel you inside of me.”

 

She let out a moan when she felt his erect cock enter her and grabbed hold of his hair. Snow continued to rub her breasts as she kissed her neck, feeling herself grow wet as she did. David clutched onto Ruby’s waist as the two made love. The next time would be Snow’s turn, but he knew that she was confident with the arrangement. Ruby was as well, but she was worried that they didn’t love her. That one day, they would leave her for each other.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he told her, letting out a moan as he did.

“Fuck,” Ruby groaned. “Come for me. Please.”

“Is that what you want?”

“Y…yes…yes.”

“You’re sure rushing things,” he teased as her back arched and Snow’s lips moved further down her body.

“I can’t help it.” A determined smile went across her face. “I know what I want.”

 

David grinned as the two flowed with one another, Snow managing to kiss him as well through it all. It wasn’t long before his seed was spread into her and she let out yet another moan. Leaning against him, her hair cascaded down his chest. Snow leaned back against the pillows, arching her elbows behind her. David laid Ruby backwards and saw that she was still energized. She rolled over onto her side and began kissing Snow’s neck. David was doing the same on the other side of her, his fingers slowly entering her clitoris. She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair.

 

“How do you two have so much energy?”

David shrugged. “Not like we have anything to do tomorrow. There’s no meetings, no battles to be won. We’re free. We can sleep in, maybe have breakfast in bed.”

Ruby nodded with a smile. “I like the sound of that.”

“Well in that case,” Snow pulled Ruby closer to her and David laid down so he was half sprawled on top of her. “So…what’d you think?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ruby asked, giving her the patented puppy dog eyes. “I love both of you.”

“And we love you.” Snow kissed her forehead. “We’re not going anywhere.”

“I know that now.” She let out a content sigh. “I really do.”


	2. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the 6 week gap between 4A and 4B.

Snow settled Neal down into his bassinet. “I will see you in a few hours for your midnight shrieking,” she whispered, kissing his forehead. Letting out a tiny sigh, she made her way over to the island, looking around. It was finally quiet, one of the rare moments she was alone. Henry had been living at Regina’s more full time, Ruby had to do inventory at the diner and David was assisting Emma on the late shift. Meaning, Snow was all alone. It had been happening more and more lately. Even when she returned to work, she would be doing all morning shifts and there would always be the chance that her spouses would have to work nights.

 

It also meant that it had been…awhile. At least not since they were back in the Enchanted Forest during the missing year.  The doctor had said she was cleared now that Neal was getting older and she was healed. She felt ready too. Yet, even when her spouses were home with her, Neal was awake and Emma and Henry were there too.

 

Snow let out a sigh. She knew she was being pouty, but she was a woman after all. She desired, no she craved, physical contact.

 

“Get ahold of yourself,” Snow mumbled, pushing herself away from the counter. “You were single for a long time under the curse, you can handle this yourself.”

 

She went over to the wardrobe and started searching through it. The loft had stayed the same for the most part after they all returned, but some things had gone missing. She sure hoped…

 

Nope. Black shoe box. The one she had practically snatched out of Regina’s hands when they were searching for Henry’s book. There was no way she wanted anyone to see it. Opening the lid, she found the pink rabbit vibrator and some lube. Looking back, she realized she shouldn’t have been so embarrassed. After all…Regina had been the one to curse her with it. That was her nice part shining through…making sure she wasn’t completely alone.

 

She quickly lit some candles to set the mood and shut the curtain they had set up around the bed (after the “tacos” incident). Next, she made sure to put some lube on the tip, it was her favorite kind, heated up on impact. Walking over to the bed, she laid down and maneuvered her nightgown. She moved the silicone toy down her legs and soon it entered inside of her clitoris. A tiny moan escaped her lips as she felt the warm sensation against it. She clenched her lips shut, so not to wake the baby.

 

The vibrator didn’t take the place of either of her lovers, but as she shut her eyes, she thought of them. David’s hard body as it came into contact with hers, Ruby’s soft curves, her luscious boobs resting against hers. In that moment, the bed suddenly wasn’t as empty as it once was. She could picture each of them near her and she thought of the naughty words they’d whisper in her ear, what she’d say back.

 

“Fuck,” she mumbled. “Oh my God…”

 

It wasn’t long before the damn broke and she let out a long moan. She caught herself at the end of it, but there was no sounds of Neal’s cries coming from the other side of the curtain. Snow was suddenly exhausted and without thinking, set the vibrator on the table beside her. Shutting her eyes, she drifted off to sleep. Throughout the night, she woke up to tend to Neal, but forgot about what she had left off to the side.

 

Ruby, David and Emma all came home a little after 4 in the morning. The latter bid goodbyes to her parents and headed up to her room. Ruby and David noticed the curtain had been brought out and raised an eyebrow, walking behind it. They found Snow sprawled out in bed, softly sleeping. In the moonlight that poured in from the window above, they spotted the toy on the table.

 

Ruby snickered. “Seems someone was feeling a little lonely.”

“I didn’t even know she had that,” David mused.

“I wonder if I should feel jealous,” she playfully pouted. “She never used that on me.”

“Something to try.” David pecked her lips. “Tomorrow. Let’s head to bed.”

 

Ruby nodded in agreement and they took their spots on either side of Snow, cuddling up with her. For sure, tomorrow would bring great excitement…


	3. Oral Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during early season 2. This is for Trisha, who requested some Ruby/David bonding.

Ruby walked into the apartment, finding David sitting at the table, staring at a half filled mug. She glanced up towards the loft above and frowned.

 

“Where’s Henry?”

David continued to stare at the mug. “He’s at Nicholas and Ava’s.”

“Oh.” She walked closer to him. “The Enchanted Forest is still there, David. Snow and Emma are fine, they’re going to come back to us.”

“Not soon enough.”

“We’re going to figure it out. In the meantime, it’s late and I have a little something for you.”

 

She reached down into her purse and pulled out a brown paper bag. David raised an eyebrow.

  
“A bag inside a bag?”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Patience.” She pulled out a cupcake and slid a candle inside of it. After searching around a bit, she found a lighter and lit it. “Happy birthday.”

He blinked a couple of times. “What? Oh…right.”

“You forgot it was your birthday?”

“I’m surprised you remembered.”

“There is no way I could forget this. Come on, blow out your candle before it becomes wax flavored instead of chocolate.”

 

David couldn’t help but smile and shut his eyes. When he was younger, he didn’t really believe wishes could come true. His mother would manage to scrape together some ingredients to make him a cake and tell him whatever he wished for would come true, but it never did. Then he had his first ever birthday in King George’s castle. The cake was grand, the ball luxurious. George only did it because the kingdom believed in the façade that he was really James. The only good part of it, was the cake. He decided to make one last wish: to find the love of his life. Not long after, it happened…twice.

 

Perhaps the wish would work once again.

 

Slowly, he blew out the candle and looked up at Ruby, who pecked his cheek. She removed the candle and started on the dishes from dinner with Henry.

 

“Aren’t you going to split this with me?” He asked.

 

She grinned and plopped down beside him, swiping some icing with her finger. She wished Snow was there. David’s first birthday with the three of them on the run had been a quick and quiet affair. They obviously couldn’t come up with a cake, so they put a stick in a roll and sang to him in their most obnoxious voices. Then they both gave him a little present. It became a tradition from that point forward.

 

Maybe Snow wasn’t there, but she could still give him that present.

 

“Hey, there’s another part of our tradition,” she whispered into his ear.

 

David grinned and cocked his head. He wasn’t expecting that. She began kissing his jaw and wrapped her arms around his torso. Turning to face her, he started kissing her as well, running his fingers through her dark locks. Ruby pulled him up by his wrists and lead him over to the bed. Pushing him down, she slowly began to undress. It was getting colder outside, so she was wearing even more layers than usual. First to the floor came her jacket and slowly, she unbuttoned her plaid shirt, twirling it a bit as she swung it from side to side.

 

“How many layers do you have?” David grumbled.

Ruby chuckled. “As I said before patience…”

“Is a virtue I do not have.”

 

She laughed once again and took off her tank top, though she was not wearing a bra underneath. Next came her skirt, followed by her stockings, which didn’t go as sexily as planned. She ended up fumbling and having to catch herself on the bedpost. David bit his lip to hold back a smile. No one could say that his family was the most coordinated bunch…

 

Ruby climbed up onto the bed, seductively making her way to his crotch. She grabbed onto it on top of his pants and grinned at how hard it already seemed to be.

 

“Someone’s anxious for his presents,” she whispered.

 

Undoing his belt and tossing it to the side, the pants came next. Ruby stroked his erect cock and just kissed it to start off with, listening to his sounds of delight. Soon, she began sucking, tasting his smooth skin. David clenched down on the sheets, peering down at the top of his wife’s head. It moved and bobbed as she delivered his present, bringing him great joy. The feel of her lips and simple kisses she slipped in between, it was taking his mind off all the stress for the moment.

 

Of course they both wished Snow could be there. Things weren’t the same without her. But until she could be back in their arms, at least they had each other.

 

And boy, did they have each other.

 

When he finally came, Ruby pulled off, wiping her mouth. “I’ll never get over how good you taste,” she told him, climbing up his body. “Happy birthday, Charming.”

 

David let out a content sigh, wrapping his arms around her.


	4. Half/Fully Clothed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place sometime after the events of season 6. Thank you to loboselinaistrash who gave me a prompt for today: How about the trio getting it on while they’re all trying to get ready to go to an event in Storybrooke?

Snow adjusted the dress on her body, letting out a content sigh. She was finally feeling better about her body, now that Neal was pushing 18 months old. She had worked hard for it, there was no doubting that. She had finally fit into a dress she had worn under the curse. It had been a goal for herself and she was glad to have accomplished it.

  
“As I live and breathe,” Ruby’s voice came from behind her. Snow turned around with a smile. Ruby had also decided to go with a dress from her cursed days, one of the more conservative ones.

“I could say the same for you.” Snow walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her. “How do you always look so sexy?” She began kissing her neck.

Ruby giggled. “Snow, we’re going to be late.”

“Nonsense, the ceremony doesn’t start for another hour.”

 

David walked in the room, putting on his cuff links and saw the look on Snow’s face.

 

“Snow,” he smiled. “Rumple and Belle will never forgive us if we’re late.”

“And we won’t be. Like I was just telling Ruby, the vow renewal isn’t for another hour.”

“As amazing as both of you look, I don’t think we’d have time to have fun, get ready again and then get to the ceremony.”

Snow smirked. “Come on, we’ve managed to have fun without ruining our clothing before.”

 

Ruby and David exchanged a look. Their wife was nothing if not determined. It wasn’t like they needed much arm twisting as it was. They approached her, wrapping their arms around their body as she kissed different parts of her face and neck. Snow tipped her head back, running her fingers down David’s shirt to reach his belt. Once his pants fell to the ground, she ripped down his boxers and Ruby rolled up her dress.

 

“Since when do you shave?” She whispered, stroking her wife’s barren pussy.

“We don’t live in the forest anymore, the access to razors would astound you,” Snow teased with a smirk. “But don’t worry, I love your fur.”

 

Ruby pretended to growl, which just made Snow laugh even more. David gently pushed his wives on the bed, straddling Snow. Her usual smell of perfume and fabric softener drifted up into his nose, as did Ruby’s of pine and maple syrup. As his erect member entered her freshly shaven area, Snow clenched tightly onto her wife, sparing loving glances between them both. Ruby’s hand went down and she clutched onto it, feeling her thong become wet. She was going to have to change that before they left, but somehow the only other thing getting messy were the streaks her spouses were making on the bed.

 

Snow groaned in ecstasy, she didn’t want to come too early, even if it was a quickie. These were always the hardest for her. Even back in the Enchanted Forest when they had to do it quickly before being caught by the guards or being interrupted for updates on what havoc Regina was raising. She was more for the passionate love making, even if it wasn’t always practical, especially with a toddler to raise and a busy town underfoot.

 

“Harder,” she moaned. “Harder.”

“As you wish,” David winked. Ruby leaned into him, kissing his jaw as he did.

“You two made me wet,” she whispered.

 

That seemed to inspire them even more and a final shout of joy escaped both David and Snow’s lips. David stood up, grinning down at his wives, who were laying side by side, panting a bit.

 

“We really should go,” he said.

Snow let out a sigh. “I’m happy for them, I am. I just wish it wasn’t on a night when we all looked so hot.”

“But when do we ever not?”

Ruby smirked. “David’s got a point.”

 

Downstairs, they could hear the door open.

 

“Mom, Dad, Mama!” Emma’s voice drifted up the stairs. “We have to go! You guys are always lecturing me about being on time!”

Snow bit her lip to keep from laughing. “We shouldn’t keep our daughter waiting.”

David nodded and started pulling up his pants, heading out of the room to get Neal and greet Emma. Ruby walked over to her wardrobe, trying to find a new thong to wear.

 

“I happen to like that black lacey one,” Snow commented with a wink.

“Snow White Charming, we do not have the time.”


	5. Fingering

It was all planned. David agreed to look after the baby on his own for the night. Ruby had wanted to bring him along, but they all knew Snow wouldn’t feel comfortable leaving the baby over night with anyone else. She was already hesitant as it was. David didn’t feel left out in the slightest, he knew it would be good for Snow. She had been so busy with the baby and work, she hadn’t had time to breathe. Ruby booked a night at Granny’s Inn for the two of them to relax (Snow didn’t want to go anywhere else, in case Neal needed her).

 

Their overnight bags were packed and Neal was all fed, pumped milk for him in the fridge. Snow cuddled him tight, kissing his temple. “Be good for Daddy,” she cooed.

Emma chuckled from her spot on the couch. “He’s like 4 months old. Do you think he can really be bad?”

“Don’t you have a night shift to get to?”

Emma stuck out her tongue and stood up, throwing her bag over her shoulder. “Have fun. Or, well, not too much fun…actually, you know what? I really don’t want to know.”

 

Ruby giggled and kissed her daughter’s head as she walked out of the loft. Snow let out a sigh and passed her son over to David.

 

“You ladies have fun. Neal and I are gonna have a guy’s night.” David adjusted him and fist bumped his son. “I think it’s time I teach you to the miracles of football, huh, big guy?”

Snow couldn’t help but smile. “You’ll call us if you need anything?”

“Of course, but I know that I won’t.” He pecked each of their lips and headed towards the living room.

 

Ruby linked arms with Snow and they headed down to her Camaro. It didn’t take long for them to check in, settling their bags down. Snow flopped back on the bed, looking around.

 

“I don’t think things have been this quiet since Neal was born.”

Ruby grinned. “I know. I love the little bug, but a night with just us will do some good.” She laid next to her. “Just how things were in the beginning.”

“Have I thanked you for all you’ve been doing lately?” Snow asked. “I know things at the diner have been crazy and on top of that, you help out with Neal…”

“All of us work,” Ruby pointed out. “He’s our kid. It’d be the same if we were back in the Enchanted Forest, in fact, probably worse. At least around here, our schedules are much more relaxed.”

“That’s true. Do you…do you miss it?”

She pondered it for a few moments. “Sometimes. It’s weird, I never really felt at home there. It was great, it’s where I met you and David, where our baby girl was born…but then I look around at Storybrooke. The loft isn’t our palace, heck it’s even smaller than the place I lived in with Granny. But it’s home. Coming back from there before Neal was born made me realize how much I missed this place. I don’t want to leave it behind again.”

Snow smiled softly. “Well you’ll never have to.” She started rustling through her overnight bag.

“What are you looking for? Getting into your pajamas already?”

“Nah. But I did stop by the pharmacy on my way home from work…”

 

She pulled out a container of lube, causing Ruby’s eyes to light up. It was her favorite brand and it smelled so good.

 

“I want to show you just how thankful I am for you,” Snow crooned with a seductive smile.

 

Slowly, she lathered up her finger with the lube and pulled up Ruby’s skirt with her other hand. Once the thong was down, she started off by just moving her index finger over the skin, causing it to heat up. Ruby panted as she seemed to move slowly down her vagina.

 

“Tease,” she panted.

Snow smirked. “Oh darling wife, like you’re never not?”

 

Ruby let out a laugh, though it was cut short by Snow’s finger suddenly entering inside of her. She bit her lip and Snow allowed her finger to explore. She knew this was Ruby’s kryptonite. She was sensual and loved being touched as much as possible during love making. The deeper Snow’s finger went, the more she cried out.

 

That wasn’t all Snow had planned for her wife, though.

 

Reaching back into the bag, she pulled out a different type of lube, this time it was edible. Squirting the cinnamon flavored lube all over Ruby’s thighs, she began to lick it off, moving closer and closer to the other area also covered.

  
“How do I taste?” Ruby asked.

“Spicy,” Snow told her, reaching up to put a bit on Ruby’s tongue.

“Tell me I get to use this on you next.”

“Of course.” Snow winked, before her head once again disappeared under Ruby’s skirt.


	6. 69

All were unsure about this new thing. However, Ruby had found it in a book she read about spicing up a love life. Now that they had two young children under foot, they found it harder to have any “them” time. So, once Charlotte and Neal were tucked into bed one night, they headed into the bedroom.

 

“So, how does this work?” David asked.

“According to the book, you will be giving Snow head,” Ruby explained, flipping to the bookmarked chapter. “And I’m going to be giving you it at the same time. Typically, it’s done between two people but it can be done with three.”

 

Snow nodded and slowly worked down to her new bra and panties set, given to her by David for Valentine’s Day. He had gotten his wives matching lace sets, Snow’s was white and Ruby’s, red, of course. David was wearing the boxers with hearts all over them, which were a little cartoony and made them all laugh a bit. Snow propped herself up on the pillows and the three stole kisses from one another. It was almost like riding a bike, they could get back into it with no problems.

 

“Mmm,” Snow murmured as she pulled away from Ruby’s lips. “Are you sure the kids are asleep?”

“Visions of sugar plums dancing in their heads,” Ruby promised as David kissed down Snow’s body, hitting her sweet spot, causing Snow to yelp out as she responded.

“That’s a Christmas thing…”

“Details, details.”

 

David moved down the lace panties and his tongue grazed Snow’s freshly shaven area. Ruby was in the midst of moving down David’s boxers as he did. She stroked his erect cock before moving her mouth onto it. David paused in his licking of Snow, nearly biting her instead of his lip, but luckily caught himself. Snow was distracted from all that was going on, moaning contently. David tried to stay on track, while Ruby switched between presses kisses, licking and sucking on him.

 

It was like a game of Twister. They each had a grip on each other in some way. Snow hated the thought of any of them being left out when they were together, so she bent up to hold onto Ruby’s shoulder. Ruby was shocked by the sudden movement and accidentally sucked a bit too hard on her husband’s part. David was caught off guard and let out a yelp, this time biting the wrong lip, which made Snow yell.

 

Ruby stumbled backwards and off the bed, David following suit. Snow’s hand flew over her mouth as she tried not to giggle at her now moaning spouses.

 

“Are you two okay?” She asked.

“This was a horrible idea,” David grumbled, pushing himself to his feet. “Thanks a lot Rubes.”

“Excuse me for trying to keep things fresh,” Ruby argued back.

David poked out his tongue and looked over at Snow. “You okay? I didn’t bite too hard did I?”

“Nah.” Snow smirked. “To be honest, it was kind of hot.”

David raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

She nodded. “Who knew it could be such a turn on?”

Ruby folded her arms over her red covered chest. “Well, well, well, seems my idea wasn’t too bad after all. We learned something new.”

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. “Suppose not. Even if you did almost literally choke on me.”

“Your dick was about as big as your ego, can you blame me?”

 

Snow giggled, pulling both of her spouses down onto the bed with her and cuddling them close. That act was definitely not for them, but they had figured out some new things along the way. Next time, perhaps they would find something a little less dangerous.


	7. Long-Distance Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I didn’t point this out in the last chapter. If you’re new to my Red Snowing fics, my head canon is that after Neal, Ruby gave them a third child: Charlotte aka Charlie. The age differences vary depending on the verse. Since this one for the most part follows canon events, she was born when Neal was 2 and Emma was 32.

It was quiet, too quiet for David’s taste. The kids were in bed, Ruby was working a night shift and Snow was out of town. An old friend of Emma’s childhood was getting married and had invited her to be a bridesmaid. Emma was nervous about the whole thing, she hadn’t seen Lauren since they were 8 and 10 respectively, living in the same group home. Snow had agreed to go with her, to make it a little easier on her. David and Ruby would’ve gone too, but Emma said it would be a tad suspicious. It wasn’t like she could tell Lauren that Snow was her mother, they all appeared to be the same age. So, for one weekend (and one weekend only), Snow was moonlighting as Mary Margaret Blanchard, roommate and best friend to Emma Swan.

 

David walked back downstairs after checking on Charlotte for about the millionth time. Unlike Neal, she was a pretty easy baby. At only 8 months old, she was already mostly sleeping through the night and didn’t give them much fuss. He couldn’t help but wonder if Emma was the same way when she was a baby…

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of Skype beeping coming from the computer. He walked over and grinned when he saw Snow’s profile picture lighting up his screen. He clicked accept and his smile only grew when he saw Snow in real time. She was wearing comfortable pajamas, leaning against the pillows in her hotel room.

 

“Hey,” he said. “What are you up to?”

“Just relaxing. Emma’s with the rest of the bridal party at some bachelorette party. I was invited and went for a bit, but it’s just a bit too wild for my taste.”

David chuckled. “Not as much as a party girl as you once more?”

“Having two young toddlers seems to have calmed me down a bit. Where’s Ruby?”

“Working a late shift. Neal and Charlie are sleeping.”

Snow smiled. “So, it’s just you, huh?”

“Just me.”

“I miss you, all of you. I wish you and Ruby could’ve came.”

“Me too. Though, I’m glad I don’t have to pretend to just be a friend of Emma’s.”

“I know.” Snow sighed. “It’s hard for Emma too. She’s almost slipped and called me “Mom” a couple of times, luckily it’s close to Mary Margaret. The good news is, the wedding is tomorrow and then we’ll head home. It’s nice to meet someone from her childhood, though.”

“Does she have stories?”

“Oh quite a few. I’ll wait until I see both you and Ruby to tell you, though.”

David smirked. “I can’t wait.”

“There’s a lot of things I can’t wait for,” Snow said, seductively. “This hotel room is so nice, I can only imagine how the three of us would wreck the bed.”

He purred a bit. “I agree. I know just where I’d touch you too.”

“Oh?” Snow smirked. “Prove it.”

 

She undressed, her Frosty the Snowman pajamas (a gag gift from Ruby around the holidays), fell to the floor. David took in her appearance. Two kids had given her more curves than she had before. Even though she was no longer breast feeding Neal, her breasts were larger than they had been when they first met. Of course that didn’t matter to any of them, time was changing them all. Yet, they still felt the same attraction they did so long ago.

 

“Where would you touch me, if you were here right now?” Snow asked.

David’s hand moved to his crotch. “Um, I would start with your nipples. I would circulate them just like I used to.”

 

Snow grinned and did just that, her pinky circulating the small pink flesh spots.

 

“Like that?”

“Uh huh.”

“What else would you do?”

“I would take off your underwear.”

 

She complied with what she said, so she was sitting completely naked on the bed.

 

“And then, I’d kiss you right in your favorite spot, maybe even nibble a little bit.”

Snow moaned at the image, moving her fingers down there and pinching to simulate the sensation. “Uh huh.”

“And then I’d wait until you were at your height…”

“Oh, you’d make me work for it, would you?”

“Of course. Then I’d insert myself into you, so I could feel you and how amazing that would be.”

 

Snow let out another moan as she inserted her finger into herself. David unbuckled his pants and  allowed his hand travel down so he could feel himself as well.

 

“How hard are you?” She whispered loudly.

“Very.”

“I wanna see.”

 

Adjusting his laptop and moving backwards, he maneuvered down his pants and boxers. Snow’s smile widened.

 

“I would love to feel that inside of me, I would want you to come.”

“And I would love to do that for you.”

“I bet you taste as good as you feel.”

“You know I do.”

David let out a small sigh as he could feel his relief. “I wish you were here now.”

“Me too, my prince Charming, but come tomorrow we’ll all be together once more.”

 

They dressed once again and soon, Emma came through the room, plopping down next to her mother when she heard her father’s voice.

  
“Hey Dad,” she said.

David smiled. “Hey Em. How was the party?”

“It was alright. I wish you, Mama and the kids could be here.”

“Trust me, I do too. We’ve all missed you.”

Emma couldn’t help but notice the amount of time her parents had been talking. “You two just chatted before we left for the party? How much could there be to say in 45 minutes?”

 

Snow and David instantly turned pink, the latter changing the subject to ask about what Emma had to wear the next day. Their daughter pulled a face, launching into discussion of the lavender monstrosity. Luckily, she didn’t realize that he was trying to distract her. Snow leaned back against her pillows. A close call indeed.


	8. Dom/Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on a prompt submitted by Sandrine36.

“Are you sure about this?” Snow asked.

Ruby smiled. “Watching you in Isaac’s world…I don’t know. Dark Snow was quite the turn on.”

 

A tiny smile went across Snow’s face. Stepping forward, she looked her wife up and down. Typically, Ruby’s lingerie was red or bright colored. That evening, though, she was wearing a white nightgown, her hair tied back. Snow had put on a black lace bra and matching thong, something that wasn’t usually her style. Atop her head was one of her tiaras, upon Ruby’s quest.

 

“Have you been a good girl today?” Snow asked, her voice falling low and seductive.

Ruby shook her head, her dark waves going back and forth. “No…your majesty.”

Snow frowned, her arms crossing over her chest. “And just what did you do?”

“I…I ate all the Twinkies.”

 

Snow did her best not to laugh. Clearly this dom/sub thing wasn’t for them, but they were trying. She stepped forward and pulled her closer, her hand moving to Ruby’s panties.

  
“We can’t have any of that,” she said. “You’ve been such a bad girl, I think you need to be punished.”

Ruby’s breath caught. “And what exactly did you have in mind?”

 

Snow smacked Ruby’s behind, causing her to gasp out in delight.

 

“Are you enjoying this?” Snow asked with a look.

“Maybe I am,” Ruby said with a smirk.

“You’re a really bad sub,” she whispered in her ear.

“I think I know how to make my queen happy.”

 

Ruby knelt down, sliding the thong off of Snow before doing the same with her own underwear. Laying back on the bed, she pulled Snow on top of her. She began rubbing her vagina against her wife’s. Snow cried out, biting down on her lip as she did.

 

“Do you like that, my majesty?” Ruby moaned, feeling the friction between them.

 

There was something about the vast difference between the two. Ruby stuck with her Enchanted Forest roots and didn’t shave, while Snow took advantage of the modern convivence that was a razor. Ruby’s legs wrapped around Snow’s torso, feeling her move up and down against her.

 

“You are quite the loyal subject aren’t you?” Snow cried out.

 

What they didn’t know was that David had entered the room. Watching his wives, he could feel himself becoming hard. His hand slipped to his belt buckle and he rushed to get his pants down, letting out a tiny groan of his own. He didn’t understand what the two were talking about, but it was working. As Snow threw her head back, she caught sight of her husband in the doorway.

 

“And the king has arrived,” she said. “Where have you been?”

“The store…someone ate all the Twinkies.”

Ruby snorted. “That was our whole thing around the scenario.”

“What exactly are you two doing?”

“There was just something about you two in Isaac’s world. The darkness…it was kind of hot.”

 

David smirked, he had an idea. Going into the bathroom, he applied some of Snow’s eyeliner to him and undressed. Heading back into the bedroom, Ruby growled, gesturing for him to come closer to you.

 

“Welcome home, my majesty,” she whispered.

“Oh yeah?” David smirked.

 

He laid beside Ruby and she crawled on top of him while Snow curled up into his side, her fingers running up her wife’s side. Soon, Ruby was collapsing on top of her husband, kissing his jawline.

 

“So…you got more Twinkies?” she asked.

David laughed. “I did. Can you promise to not eat them all in three days?”

“Kind of hard for that.” Ruby smiled. “It’s what your baby’s been craving.”

 

Snow and David exchanged a look, their eyes widening.

 

“You mean….” Snow trailed off in disbelief.

“Neal’s gonna be a big brother,” she finished for her.

 

Smiles replaced the shock on their faces, pulling Ruby closer in their arms. Their family of 4 was about to become a family of 5.


	9. Bondage

Ruby laid back on the bed, a smirk going across her face as Snow tied her wrists to the bed post with two of David’s scarves. It was her birthday and every year, they got to pick something that they wanted. Ruby had always been a sensual person and loved to feel her spouses’ hands and tongues all over her body. David had an idea to take it a step further. Would she be able to guess who it was just by their touch or kiss?

 

“You ready?” David asked, pulling out yet another tie.

Her smirk deepened. “Of course.”

 

David gently tied the cloth around her eyes and put a hand on Snow’s back. They exchanged a look, trying to decide who was going to go first. David had shaven for the occasion, just so it wouldn’t be too obvious, began kissing down Ruby’s body. He made sure to graze his lips against her belly button, his tongue circling it.

 

“Mmm…David,” Ruby moaned.

“You’ve got it.”

 

While he pulled away to kiss her in a new spot, Snow decided to make it harder and moved down her thong, her fingers going inside of Ruby. David was kissing Ruby’s neck at the same time. Ruby tilted her head back, biting her lip and groaning.

 

“David on the neck…Snow is lower.”

“Damn baby,” Snow said. “You know us too well.”

“Of course I do. I’d know you everywhere.”

 

Snow decided to try something else. She went to the wardrobe and pulled out different types of lubes. Handing the one that warmed up when touching skin to David, she took the one that cooled. They began to rub it on different parts of her body, the simultaneous feelings making her squirm in delight. When they each put a dab on her vagina, she let out a yelp.

 

“Too much?” Snow asked, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

Ruby shook her head. “No, definitely not.”

“Your wrists don’t hurt?” David asked, ever the protective one.

“I’m fine, this is fun. Please…please don’t stop,” she let out another moan as one of the lubes cooled.

 

David and Snow chuckled, resuming putting on the different types of lube on and in her. Ruby kept moaning, more and more, soon reaching her climax. Her back arched and she could feel herself become wet as she heard the seductive whispers of her spouses.

 

“Happy birthday, Rubes,” Snow taunted, seductively into her ear, nibbling on it a bit.

“We love you,” David added, as he caressed her stomach.

“I love both of you, so much,” Ruby declared. “I want to feel you, both of you, now.”

 

Snow undid the ties on her wrists, expecting her to pull down the blindfold, but she didn’t. She kept it on as she felt for them both, running her fingers down David’s abs, before moving to Snow’s boobs. She pulled them closer, David’s erect cock resting on her stomach as she stroked it, kissing Snow while she did. Their grip was iron clad on her and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Eventually, she pushed the blindfold up, so she could look each of them deep in the eyes. They had been through so much: two curses, battled countless villains and nearly lost their children for good due to them. Yet, there they were. Cuddled up together in their bed, being able to try out new things together as a trio. Nothing had torn them apart for long and nothing ever would again.

 

They had cake and ice cream with the kids and she had made a wish, just for the fun of it. But deep down, Ruby knew she had nothing to wish for.

 

Everything she could ever want, all she ever desired, was under her roof.


	10. Against the Wall

Snow’s foot tapped against the floor as she listened to the council meeting take place. She was only there for David’s sake. He was co-sheriff and they were due to have coffee once the meeting was over. Regina finally stopped rattling on and turned to David. He walked up to the podium and started talking about some events that the station was holding. Snow couldn’t help but think about how sexy he looked. He was dressed in one of his standard flannel shirts, a few of the buttons popped along with some jeans. His hair was gelled just so….

 

She chewed on her lip and tilted her head. It had been a few weeks. Ruby was working or else she knew she’d be here feeling the exact same way. Maybe coffee could wait after all.

 

Finally, David stepped down and walked over to Snow, pecking her lips. He was caught off guard when her tongue slipped passed his lips. He smirked as he peered down into her eyes.

  
“What’s going on with you?”

“I’ve missed you…a lot,” she whispered.

“So…no coffee?”

“Coffee can wait.”

 

Snow grabbed his hand and started to lead him to the door, when Leroy came across their path.

 

“David, we’ve been having some issues with people getting into the janitor closet…”

Snow swiftly cut off her pseudo-brother. “Get a flashlight.”

David laughed as Snow continued to drag him out of the town hall. “Because that’s not suspicious.”

“The dwarfs can wait, I can’t.”

 

Luckily, town hall was only a quick walk, even quicker since they were practically dashing through the streets. When they got up to the loft, Snow practically pushed David up against the wall. He smirked as she undid the rest of his shirt and twirled her around so it was her against it as well. He worked down her skirt, followed by his own pants. David straddled his leg around her, her foot up against the wall.

 

“Guess we’re not making it to the bed?” He whispered huskily.

“Not a chance.”

 

David started kissing down her neck, managing to hit her sweet spot. He jolted inside of her, coming in and out faster than ever. The feel of his hard part inside of her was enough to make her moan once again and grow wet. It was getting better and better, she was slowly reaching her climax when she felt David explode inside of her. That was enough for her to scream out.

 

“Oh my Gods,” she shouted.

David laughed and kissed her. “I take it that fulfilled what you were looking for?”

“The sore back is going to be worth it.”

“Massage?”

“Massage.”

 

David lead her by the hand to the bed, gently having her lay down on her stomach. He grabbed the lotion from the side table and rolled up her blouse in the back. Squirting the lavender smelling liquid into his hands, he slowly massaged her back.

 

“You know, I should be doing this for you,” Snow commented. “You’re the one who’s been working a ton lately.”

“Both of us have,” David corrected. “Twenty 4th graders is sure to take a lot out of you.”

“At least I’m not chasing dwarfs around.”

“Speaking of which…you’ll have to apologize to Leroy.”

“I’ll buy him a beer at the rabbit hole and he’ll get over it.”

 

David chuckled as the door opened. Both of them paused and being naked from the waist down, he hopped under the covers, Snow doing the same thing. They could see Emma out of the corner of their eye.

 

“Sorry I missed the meeting, I took Henry on that field trip…” She trailed off when she saw a pair of boxers next to some underwear on a bar stool. “Oh come on guys! We eat there!” She stomped her foot. “I’m…I’m gonna go and come back when I’m not disgusted anymore…which may be never!” She stormed out of the loft and the two erupted into laughter.

David cocked his head. “Still causing some traumatic childhood memories, 30 years later.”


	11. In Public Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m incorporating JustMeAndMyKeyboard’s prompt into this one today. She based it off a comment Ruby made in one of my stories about loving her own kids, but disliking everyone else’s. JMAMK suggested that birthday parties would be hell on her.

Ruby was getting a headache. She had two kids under 5, she was used to loud, but this just seemed to be obnoxious. Most of the kids were well behaved, but there were those few that clearly ran their houses. Their parents were letting them get away with murder, throwing things around the diner and screaming at the top of their lungs. Charlotte and Neal were outside, going on pony rides since Henry had brought his horse’s fowl around. She was left in charge of the other children, rubbing her temples.

 

Snow smiled from across the diner. She knew that her wife loved their children. She was the best mama there was and it was clear that she adored them to pieces. Other children…she wasn’t the biggest fan. There were a few exceptions (Gideon, Alexandra, among the small group), but most of their friends got on their nerves. She could use a distraction, that much was sure. Making sure that Emma and David were still watching out for the kids, she walked over to Ruby and wrapped her arms around her waist.

 

“You okay?” She asked.

“I feel a headache coming on.”

Snow giggled. “I have an idea, come on.” She turned to the group of kids. “All of you, go outside with David, Emma and Henry.”

 

Granny herded the children outside. Snow lead Ruby into the hall by the bathroom and started kissing her. Grinning with glee, Ruby wrapped her arms around her wife’s neck. Gently, Snow pushed her down on the old couch kept there and they began to undress. It wasn’t long before the two were rubbing up against each other, their legs intertwined. Ruby kept her hands on Snow’s shoulders and bit down on her lip. Snow moaned and kicked her legs up in the air.

 

“Are you comfortable?” Ruby asked.

“Trust me, this is better than our old couch at the loft.”

“God, I don’t miss that thing.”

“Did I ever tell you that David and I broke it while we were getting frisky?”

Ruby snorted. “It’s a good thing we got new furniture when we got the farm.”

 

Snow chuckled and leaned up, kissing her wife’s neck. It took them a bit longer than usual and soon, but soon the two were very wet. Panting, Ruby’s head rested on her wife’s neck.

  
“Well, that’s one way to get rid of a headache,” she mused.

Snow snickered and wrapped her arms around her. “I know this party isn’t exactly your idea of fun…”

“Hey, it’s for Charlie. You know I’d do anything for that girl.”

“Still, we didn’t have to go quite so big…”

“Hey,” Ruby put a finger on her lips. “It’s okay. I know why we do this. We never got to with Emma. She won’t even let us now. We do tend to go over the top with Neal and Charlie. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Snow smiled, tracing Ruby’s nose with her pinky finger. “Well, does it help to know that all Emma wants for her birthday is a quiet family dinner?”

“Oh, definitely.” She pecked her lips. “Should we get back out there? I’m sure David’s wondering where we are.”

“Nah, he agreed I should distract you.” Snow smirked. “But we should go. I think if we make the kids wait for cake any longer, they’ll revolt.”

“You’re a bandit queen. Keep them in line.”

Snow couldn’t help but laugh and kissed her wife one last time. “Alright, let’s go.”

 

Both got dressed again and got the kids to come back inside. Granny brought out the cake, Charlotte’s favorite: vanilla with buttercream icing. Ruby smiled as she leaned back into David, singing “Happy Birthday” to her. She couldn’t believe her baby was already 3, she was growing up way too fast for her liking.


	12. On The Floor

They should’ve known they needed to be quicker.

 

Two bedrooms, three throuples, things were bound to mix poorly.

 

It had really all been a mix-up. Regina had booked the place and mixed up the abbreviation for bedroom with bathroom. She claimed that it was an honest mistake, despite all the ribbing. So, they decided to take turns. They had a race to see who would get the other rooms and had lost. So, for the first night, they were sleeping in sleeping bags in the living room by the fireplace.

 

“It’s not too bad,” Ruby quipped. “I mean, there’s been worse. We all used to sleep in a tent. Outside.”

“At least Regina charmed them to make them comfortable,” Snow added.

“I was just hoping for a bit more romance,” David said.

 

Snow thought for a minute. This whole vacation was supposed to be a romantic getaway. Just because Regina, Robin, Marian, Mulan, Aurora and Phillip had the bedrooms, didn’t mean that they couldn’t have some romance.

 

She unzipped her sleeping bag and wormed into David’s. She started playing with the band of his pajama pants and slid it down, kissing down his private area. She was soon sucking, catching David off guard, but a wide smirk set across his face. Ruby giggled and moved closer to the bag, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his jaw.

 

“You taste so good,” Snow mumbled when she pulled away for a bit.

Ruby smiled. “His stubble ain’t half bad either.”

“Says the wolf,” David teased.

 

Ruby narrowed her eyes and smacked him upside the head. He chuckled and kissed her, pulling her over so she was half laying on him. She maneuvered herself down his body, kissing the top of his penis, the part that Snow’s lips didn’t cover. David’s fingers clenched onto her night shirt, barely being able to read the dates of the Rolling Stone’s tour that was listed on the back. That was always a funny difference between his two wives. Snow opted for nighties or silk nightgowns, just like she wore back at home. Ruby, however, went for flannel boxer type shorts and oversized concert t-shirts. She hadn’t been too many, so most of them she stole from Emma’s collection.

 

It wasn’t the most comfortable position they had been in, but as Ruby said, there had been worse. Sharing a tent and trying to sneak sex had been quite awkward. There were quite a few times where the dwarfs nearly walked in on them. It made them not only skeptical of David, but Ruby too. Snow found it hilarious, even if her spouses couldn’t.

 

It didn’t matter, though. The vacation was long overdue. They loved their kids, but they could also drive them pretty crazy. They knew that they were all safe together, Emma had a handle on her younger siblings and checked up on them every so often.

 

David’s moans grew louder and louder until he finally came. Snow and Ruby smiled brightly as they pulled away from him. Snow hopped up and headed into the cozy kitchen, fluttering around and returned with a few mugs of hot chocolate. They leaned against the couch, cuddling up with each other as they sipped their warm beverages.

 

“Tomorrow, we get one of the beds,” David said.

Snow nodded in agreements. “Though, there is something special about a sleeping bag.” She giggled. “They have really nice lining.”

“I’ll snag one for home,” he smiled. “Even though we have a perfectly acceptable bed.”

Ruby snorted. “Imagine Disney’s reaction to knowing that Snow White would have a sleeping bag fetish?”

 

Snow rolled her eyes and threw a marshmallow at her.


	13. In A Car

David let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. He wasn’t sure why Regina insisted on them doing these late night patrols. It was Storybrooke after all. Since Fiona, there had been no new villains, no one trying to hurt the town. Even so, she insisted upon it, so Emma and him took turns every so often. He may not have been a full time co-sheriff anymore, but he helped his daughter out when needed. She had a life of her own after all.

 

That was what lead him to sitting in the car, on a breezy October evening. There was a sudden knocking at the window and he jumped, letting out a sigh when he saw it was just Ruby. Unlocking the door, she slid in beside him.

 

“Sorry, I just knew you’d be out here,” she said, holding out a coffee. “I just got done with my shift. How about you?”

“Not for a few more hours. Thanks for the coffee,” he took a sip of it. “Extra sugar, just how I like it.”

Ruby smiled. “Well, after three decades, you would think I knew you well enough.”

“Very true.” He let out a sigh. “I agreed to do this so Emma could go on that date, I just forgot how much I hated these shifts.”

The smile was slowly replaced with a smirk on her lips. “Well…maybe I could take your mind off of it.”

 

David chuckled and pushed the seat back. Ruby put the coffee cups in the backseat holders, climbing on top of David. She undid his belt and threw it onto the dash, pulling down his pants while he worked off her fur coat and uniform. He reached over and put the keys in the ignition. The car stayed in park, though he turned up the heat. Running her fingers through his hair and thrust her head back. They found themselves going in and out of each other. The windows were fogging up, but it had nothing to do with the heaters.

 

“You work so hard,” Ruby muttered into his ear. “You deserve a little treat.”

“I could say the same for you,” David said before he started kissing her neck. “You work those long shifts. The sexiest waitress there, that’s for sure.”

“Mmm…as if I don’t have the hottest farmer in all the lands.”

 

Ruby moved backwards and accidentally hit the horn. It went out halfway, causing her to pause and throw her hand over her mouth. David laughed and pulled her closer. They quickly looked around out the window, but luckily no one came looking.

 

“This wasn’t the best idea, was it?” She whispered.

“Probably not, but it was fun.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Snow’s probably missing you, she could use some TLC.”

“From both of us. When can you come home?”

“Not for a few more hours.” His lips brushed against her temple. “It’ll go by quickly, I promise.”

Ruby pouted. “If you say so.”

 

Pecking his lips, she dressed the best she could before grabbing her own coffee and getting out of the car. David noticed the stains that were lining the seats and laughed to himself. He’d have to get it detailed in the morning. At least Emma used her bug for her patrols, despite Regina lecturing her about the proper use of the squad car. Pulling his pants up, David quickly buckled his belt back up and got a call over the radio.

 

“Possible burglary on 5th and Main,” came through Leroy’s staticky voice. “Can you handle it?”

David grabbed hold of his end. “Yup.”

 

Never a dull moment in Storybrooke.


	14. Morning Lazy Sex

Sundays was always known as the day of rest.

 

Sometimes Snow, David and Ruby took it a bit too literally.

 

They had all been out the night before to the Miner’s Day Festival. Even though they all knew it was a fake holiday, created by Regina’s curse, it was a long lived tradition that they all loved. Neal and Charlotte got a complete sugar high and ran around like crazy with Henry. Emma was hand in hand with her new fiancé, Elsa. When they got home, they had given into the children’s request to watch a movie and they didn’t turn in until late. It meant they’d all sleep in, which they did.

 

David got out of bed, fixing coffee for his true loves. They all liked it different. Snow wanted just a dash of sugar and a lot of milk. David was quite the opposite, with lots of sugar and only a little milk. Ruby took hers black as possible, not wanting anything to taint the bitter taste. They all curled up together in bed, stealing kisses. “Good Morning Storybrooke” played on the T.V, but they were barley paying attention to the news.

 

Ruby was the one to get it started, as she always was. She began rubbing against David, clearly trying to find his pajama pants. He chuckled and pulled off her night shirt. Snow was next to get rid of her nightgown. The two women took turns riding their husband, feeling his erect cock come in and out of them. They were in no hurry at all, just enjoying the serene silence. Snow kissed Ruby’s neck in between, letting her fingers go in between her clitoris. No one felt left out, there was no pressure to be romantic. Heck, they hadn’t even yet brushed their teeth and Ruby’s hair was filled with knots.

 

It didn’t matter, they were in love and they’d take every moment for what it was worth. The day was going to be a busy one when they finally dragged themselves out of bed. Despite Elsa and Emma only wanting a small wedding with not much planning, Snow still had a binder just as big as she did with her daughter’s first.

 

“Well,” Ruby whispered as she snuggled up into Snow’s side. “That was one way to say good morning.”

Snow smirked. “That much is for sure.” She rested her head onto David’s chest and carefully stroked his chest hair.

He stilled for a minute. “Do you hear that?” He asked.

 

They all listened for a moment and suddenly, their peace was gone. Quickly getting as dressed as they could, David just doing his best to get his boxers on while his wives pulled on their night shirts, they could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. The door swung open and the children ran inside, sleepy smiles on their face, wearing their matching pajamas. Neal clambered up onto the bed, sitting on David’s lap, while Charlotte did the same with Ruby. They all cuddled up together, kissing their heads.

  
“Good morning guys,” Snow whispered, gently. “You ready for breakfast.”

Charlotte shook her head and yawned. “Nah. Can we watch T.V?”

Ruby smiled. “Sounds good.”

 

Putting on an episode of Arthur, they stayed curled up, watching it together. It wasn’t long before they could hear the door open downstairs and Emma calling for them. Her footsteps ascended up the stairs and she walked in, letting out a small aw. Climbing in bed, she laid between David and Snow, knowing better than to suggest they move. She was up a little early for her taste anyway.

 

David, Snow and Ruby cuddled up with their babies, letting out content sighs in almost unison. Sundays were certainly their favorite part of the week.


	15. Outdoors/Exposed To The Elements

It all came about when Emma told them Lily’s full story, including how she stole the money for her foster family’s camping trip. To them, camping was nothing new. They had done it while trying to defeat Regina and George. It wasn’t their ideal vacation, but they would do anything for their daughter.

 

They found the perfect site, just out of Storybrooke and set up camp. There were three tents. One for Emma and Elsa, one for Neal, Henry and Charlotte and finally, one for Ruby, David and Snow. Their day was spent going hiking and swimming in the lake. When night fell, David and Emma built a campfire, they all sat around it roasting marshmallows and chatting. One by one, everyone headed off to their tent, soon out leaving the trio alone.

 

David let out a yawn. “You guys coming to the tent?”

“In a minute.” Snow took in the fresh forest air. “We just want to sit and enjoy for a bit.

“Okay.” He kissed each of his wives and bid them goodnight before heading into the tent.

Snow lowered her head onto Ruby’s shoulder. “You think Emma’s having fun?”

“Definitely,” Ruby told her. “She didn’t stop smiling all day.”

“I think the younger kids enjoyed it too.”

“It’s our first real vacation,” Ruby recognized. “Since Emma married Elsa, I mean.”

“I’m surprised they actually want to sleep…though maybe I’m secretly grateful for that.”

“Well…” Ruby trailed off with a smirk. “Who says we have to?”

Snow raised an eyebrow. “I’m not getting my back dirty.”

Ruby giggled. “Quite the princess, aren’t you?”

“Hey, I’m a bandit,” Snow protested.

“I know honey,” she pecked her lips. “I have an idea.

 

Ruby unbuttoned her flannel shirt, revealing her black lace bra. She laid back onto the ground, gesturing to her chest and smirking.

 

“Remember our honeymoon?”

 

Snow’s eyes lit up with excitement. There was something the trio had discovered after they got married. She pulled off her jeans and took off her underwear, slowly sitting on Ruby’s chest. Ruby leaned up against a backpack that had been left out and Snow leaned backwards, moving her pussy closer to her wife. Ruby began to move her tongue inside her wife’s vagina, going in a circular motion. Snow bit down on her lip, careful not to wake up the other campers or the animals that were deeper in the forest.

 

She could remember the three of them having fun with it on their honeymoon. They’d take turns relaxing on each other’s chests, performing oral on them. It was a new way for them to pleasure each other, especially if they were short on time

 

Snow gazed down at her wife in amazement. She always knew just the write spots to hit, even biting every once in awhile.  Snow’s hand clapped over her mouth once Ruby got to her sweet spot and let out a muffled moan. Wetness spilled from her vagina and onto Ruby’s tongue, allowing her to taste her wife once again.

 

“Well, that was certainly fun,” Snow panted.

Ruby winked. “Told you I’d find a way without hurting your precious back.”

 

The same could not be said for Ruby’s, however. She didn’t mind the pain too much, she took some aspirin and overall it wasn’t that bad. However, later the next day, they went back to the lake. When Ruby removed her coverup, Emma gasped, carefully touching her mama’s back.

 

“What the heck happened to you?” She asked.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“There’s bruises all over your back!”

“Oh…I fell last night, guess I got a little scraped up.”

“Did you have Mom look at it? Nothing’s infected is it?”

 

Ruby simply smiled and ruffled her daughter’s hair. Sometimes she could be just as protective as David.


	16. Water-Based Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a part two to Chapter 12: On The Floor.

Ruby, David and Snow had discovered something new on that vacation, something that they loved.

 

A hot tub.

 

It was attached to the side of the cabin and was relaxing, especially after Robin had convinced them all to go on a hike. They were lounging in there with Aurora, Phillip and Mulan in their bathing suits, drinking some champagne. Eventually, Phillip looked over at his phone propped up against a chair.

 

“We should head inside, we promised Belle we’d FaceTime the baby before 10,” he said.

Mulan nodded. “You guys coming in?”

“Nah,” Snow cuddled up to Ruby. “We already checked in on Emma, Neal and Charlotte.”

 

The other throuple nodded and bid them goodnight before getting out and walking inside. David leaned back against one of the padded pillow in the tub, letting out a content sigh.

 

“I am going to miss this place,” he said.

Ruby smiled. “Me too. Though, I’ve missed the kids.”

“We should bring them back up here.”

“Definitely,” Snow nodded. “Over their summer break.”

“We’d have to be more careful about having some fun,” David winked and wrapped an arm around Ruby. “Think we’ve scarred Emma enough by now.”

Ruby giggled. “That’s for sure.”

 

She started looking around at the scenery. There were trees off in the distance, with different wildflowers scattered throughout the field. The moon and stars hung in the sky, being able to be clearly seen. The only noises were the crickets and the faint sounds of the movie Regina, Robin and Marian were watching inside. A maple scented candle was melting on a small table nearby. The warm water bubbled around them, even further setting the mood.

 

She straddled David, her hands moving towards his swim trunks. He smirked as he took in her bikini. She was still breast feeding Charlotte when the little one needed comfort, so her breasts were larger than usual, poking through her already skimpy red bikini. He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. Snow swam closer to them and they managed to wrap their arms around her as well. Ruby used her other hand to grip onto the swim trunks and played with the fabric for a bit.

 

“Hmm…what kind of fun should we have, Snow?” She asked.

Snow smirked. “I dunno…”

“Touch it,” he panted, the mere feeling of his wife’s hand near his groin being enough to keep him hard.

“Touch what? Ruby?” Snow moved her finger tips over her wife’s boobs, moving her fingers underneath the fabric.

David bit his lip, watching his wife fondle their other, growing harder as a result. “Touch…touch me.”

 

Ruby pulled off the swim trunks and did the same with her own bottoms. She stroked his erect cock and Snow did the same, feeling it grow harder and harder as it did. David tilted his head back, letting out yet another moan.

 

“Come to me, David,” Ruby whispered. “I want to feel you inside of me.”

 

He didn’t have to be told twice. He moved forward, eagerly ready to insert himself into Ruby. She clenched onto his shoulders while Snow kissed him. The bubbles in the tub seemed to be getting bigger and the water was getting tainted by how wet Snow was. It was a bit cold outside that night, but in the tub, they were warm and cozy cuddled up in each other as they made love.

 

“Come for me,” Ruby continued to whisper. “Come on, come for me.”

 

Snow nibbled on David’s neck, which only continued to build him up. He exploded inside of Ruby, which caused her to let out a scream of ecstasy. A hand clapped over her mouth and Snow giggled, leaning back against one of the pillows.

 

“Well, there’s no way they won’t know what we were up to.”

David snickered as well. “At least we leave tomorrow. I’ll leave behind some money so the owners can have the hot tub cleaned.”


End file.
